


Grand Theft Arkenstone

by WTF_Hobbit_2015



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Hobbit_2015/pseuds/WTF_Hobbit_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаспер, Невада, 13 друзей Бильбо</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Theft Arkenstone

Название: Grand Theft Arkenstone  
Автор: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Бета: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Размер: мини (1 613 слов)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: основной костяк кроме Гендальфа  
Категория: джен  
Задание: Total!AU: нулевые!АУ  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждения: спойлеры, смерть персонажей, расизм, фаст-фуд, оскорбление чувств всех читателей  
Краткое содержание: Джаспер, Невада, 13 друзей Бильбо  
Для голосования: #. WTF Hobbit 2015 — работа "Grand Theft Arkenstone"

 

Прошел дождь. Асфальт теперь был влажный и лоснящийся, будто старую сковороду вымазали жиром. В жирном глянце отражался свет фар и неоновых вывесок. Тускло светилась полоска света в щели под опущенной дверью одного из гаражей.

— Это не дело, бро, это нихуя не прокатит, ты понял меня, чертов ниггер, я уже десять раз сказал нет, и на ебаный одиннадцатый раз мое сраное мнение не изменится!

Внутри гаража при наркотическом свете диско-лампы в полном составе собралась банда "Андермаунт Кингз". Все сидели на складных садовых стульях за полдоллара из Уолмарта и мрачно смотрели в пол — все кроме главного, известного в криминальном мире как Оукеншильд после случая, когда он отбился от двух копов спизженным у них же пластиковым полицейским щитом. Оукеншильд метался из угла в угол, натирал свалянную в дреды бороду и неконтролируемо ругался. Впрочем, так он вел себя почти всегда.

— Нет, брат, нет, я вытатуирую это на твоей пидорской жопе, никогда, никогда никакой белый хуесос не будет совать свой в ноздри ебаный нос в мои дела.

— Оук, это не только твои дела, вообще-то. Это общее дело, — напомнил его приятель Глоин, типичный скейтер в новеньких ярко-красных «найках».

— Заткнись, тупой ниггер, и не называй меня так!

— Да, лол, а то переедет твои ПокеШары! — заржал его племянник Фил. Филу вторил его брат Килл, кроме которого никто не просекал фичи из девяностых.

— Завалили ёбла оба! — заорал Оукеншильд, пульсируя венами на шее.

— Ты знаешь, что это единственный выход, — продолжал гнуть свою линию Глоин. — Он снайпер. Он нам нужен.

— У него долгопекарь и тачила, — подключился Бомбур. — А мы — серьезно, брат, посмотри на нас, мы как в ебаной мобильной версии ГТА.

— Я в последний раз говорю, заткнись, жирдяй, — зарычал Оукеншильд, чувствуя, что почти сломался под шквалом аргументов, но привычки сдавать позиции без боя он не имел. — Он же из полиции, вы забыли, педерасты? Он же в жопу ебаный коп!

— Он уже давно не коп, Оукеншильд, — тихо заметил малыш Билли. — Его бортанули в две тысячи седьмом за подозрение в сливе инфы. Наш шанс, пока он согласен нам помочь. Давай не будем его проебывать, окей?

Оукеншильд застыл, яростно сопя. После того, как малышу Билли, до этого бесперспективному медвежатнику, удалось ловко обнести нору Биг Смоуга, банда Оукеншильда отдавала ему молчаливый респект, хоть именно этот случай и вызвал у Биг Смоуга баттхерт, последствия которого сейчас предстояло отражать.

Оукеншильд выдержал паузу, сплюнул на пол и прошипел малышу Билли:

— Ебучий коротышка.

— Я звоню ему, — подытожил Глоин.

Лидер гэнга резко вздернул гаражную заслонку и устремился в ночь.

Брэд ждал их в тени пальм около автомойки, облокотившись на чистенькую «Импалу» семьдесят первого. Бывший полицейский — который еще во время работы на государство начал по-мелкому крысить — теперь вообще беспалевно носил футболку с надписью «get-away driver» и зеркальные очки и выглядел, мягко говоря, мутным.

Андермаунты подтягивались к месту встречи пешком. Бро Двалин приехал на велике. Последними прибыли Глоин и Оукеншильд на пыльном арендованном «Мустанге». Стрелок Брэд не смог сдержать насмешливой улыбки, чем рисковал вызвать критический разрыв очка Оукеншильда.

Было время, когда Андермаунт Кингз держали под собой весь город. Их разветвленная преступная сеть покрывала каждый игорный клуб, каждый «мани-фо-лоун», каждую задрипанную пиццерию с одним поваром-армянином и толстожопой размалеванной официанткой. Их влияние распространялось за пределы городских границ, и борода Оукеншильда была относительно уважаемой во всей Неваде. Все изменилось с приходом Биг Смоуга.

Никто до сих пор не знал, каким образом ниггер сумел практически в одиночку подмять под себя империю, которую с восьмидесятых выстраивали предшественники Оукеншильда, но факт оставался фактом: Биг Смоуг подгреб под жопу все капиталы Андермаунтов и сумел не только запугать всех бывших подельников, но и прищемить очко локальной полиции. Беда в виде Биг Смоуга коснулась и Стрелка Брэда, которого подставили люди Смоуга, пропалив отделению, что тот сливает данные о находящихся под следствием. Таким образом, обиду на нового самопровозглашенного «короля» затаили все, но выяснять отношения открыто до сих пор стеснялись.

Вождь легитимных андермаунтных королей и приглашенная звезда обменялись злобным рукопожатием. Видя свирепое недоумение на свиборгоподобном лице Оукеншильда, Брэд молча кивнул в сторону салона своей «Импалы». Там на заднем сидении, слегка припорошенный пустыми пакетами Костко, лежал М24. Заглянув сквозь стекло, малыш Билли сделал вывод, что Брэд испытывает противоестественное удовольствие, дразня полицию.

 

Вся компания кроме Фила и Лизандра по кличке Килл сидела в захолустной забегаловке с видом на улицу, где Брэд оставил «Импалу». Братья с кульком косяков остались пасти обстановку снаружи.

— Я отвечаю, снежок. Там был кромешный пиздец и мы съебались из трэновой резиденции по канализации, — доказывал МС Бифур, пока рот Оукеншильда был занят фалафелем.

— Лол, напиши об этом рэп.

— Он не гонит, Брэд, — подтвердил Глоин. — Помнишь, как от нас несло, когда вы с педиками из участка нас вязали?

— Да чтоб вам ебнуться, реально?

— Реально, как то, что твоя мамаша жирная белая шлюха.

— Это правда, что Трэн ходит по дому в женских шмотках?

— Будто этот пиздос не везде ходит в женских шмотках, — наконец дожевал фалафель Оукеншильд, который хранил обидки на Трэна еще с тех пор, как ушлый трансвестит кинул его в решающей перестрелке андермаунтов и людей Биг Смоуга.

Андермаунты и их новый белый бро громко заржали, плюясь фастфудом. Только Малыш Билли вздыхал и мял стакан из-под «дью». Он понимал, что все оттягивают стратегическое планирование из-за того, что латентно нервничают.

Остальное он видел лишь частично, потому что, едва простреленные стеклопакеты расщепились на летящие с космическими скоростями микроскопические осколки, Бомбур перевернул стол. Позднее Малыш Билли рассказывал своему племяннику Фреду, что липкая пластиковая столешница вкупе с его собственным маленьким ростом в тот день спасла ему жизнь. Он лежал там, скрытый от всех глаз, засыпанный надкусанными бургерами и картошкой фри, и видел, как прилегли на асфальт Фил и Килл, которые едва успели досмолить на двоих первую самокрутку.  
Все случилось настолько стремительно, что короткая очередь ТМП еще звучала в ушах, когда Фил перестал конвульсивно подергиваться.

Он видел, как в тот же момент с брачным ревом лося наружу ринулся Оукеншильд, чтобы, начисто игноря тела павших родственников, высадить магазин своего тюремного кольта вслед удаляющемуся «Рендж Роверу». Вслед за главным на улицу бросились Глоин и Стрелок Брэд.

Глоин схватил припадочного Оукеншильда за бороду и стал затаскивать обратно в укрытие, а Бред подбежал к «Импале».

— Белый жопотрах сваливает! — заверещал из-за барной стойки Оин. — Ссыкло! Оук был прав!  
В этот раз прав оказвлся и Глоин, так как, не успели улечься осколки от простреленных стекол, «Рендж Ровер» Биг Смоуга уже заходил на второй круг.

— Ублюдок сейчас соснет моего ствола! — орал Оукеншильд, щелкая затвором пустого короткоствола.

Малыш Билли напрягся, проклиная тот день, когда повелся на возможность, будучи новичком, завоевать в банде авторитет и согласился на полкружечки обчистить дом Биг Смоуга, который как раз высовывался из окна отвратительно-серебристого «Ровера» по пояс, чтобы выжать из ПП новую тугую струйку пулек.

Оукеншильд вырвался из дружеской хватки и, на бегу перезаряжая кольт, и попытал счастья с застреливанием неприятеля еще восемь раз, однако водитель вражеской фракции явно знал свое дело лучше, чем Глоин, путающий педали даже в «автомате».

Очередь Биг Смоуга прострочила отполированное крыло «Импалы», прошлась по многострадальному интерьеру кафе и завершилась в солнечном сплетении Оукеншильда, который, опять лишившись всех АСР.45, пытался испепелить врага вечным сиянием чистой ярости.

Оукеншильд упал на колени и закашлял кровью, но продолжал упорно ползти вперед, гонимый стремлением из последних сил загрызть Биг Смоуга. Оставшиеся в укрытии андермаунты обреченно вжались в перевернутую мебель, глядя сквозь разбитые окна, как «Рендж Ровер» делает чемпионский круг, чтобы зайти на очередной драйв-бай. Малыш Билли затрясся под покровом обкусанных полуфабрикатных котлеток и потасканных листьев салата. Все не должно было так закончиться.

Внезапно скрипнула дверца «Импалы», и из ее недр вывалился Стрелок Брэд. Он был заляпан кровью, держался за подстреленное бедро, но главное — опирался о вырытую из-под пакетов винтовку. Оукеншильд тоже заметил маневры белого приятеля и из последних сил просипел:

— Съебывайся, пока живой... Педераст.

Но Брэд с упорством, достойным Оукеншильда, по-крабьи прополз к капоту и, кряхтя, прицелился. Малыш Билли понял, что Стрелок Брэд хочет подбить Биг Смоуга из винтовки, пока он слишком далеко для того, чтоб достать Брэда из ПП. Использует, вероятно, единственный шанс.

Андермаунты замерли. Малыш Билли напряженно вцепился в кусок булочки с кунжутом. Брэд упер приклад в плечо и задержал дыхание.

Когда «Рендж Ровер» почти поровнялся с телом Оукеншильда и Биг Смоуг снова застрекотал своим ПП, Брэд выстрелил.

«У него был единственный шанс, — рассказывал потом Малыш Билли Фреду. — Одна пуля, один выстрел, если зафейлишь — тебе пиздец!»

Пуля прошила череп Биг Смоуга, не встретив сопротивления, — Брэд дождался мгновения, когда «Ровер» развернется к нему открытым окном, чтобы Смоуг мог пострелять. От неожиданности и навалившегося на него трупа, водитель дернул руль, и серебристая тачила вмялась водительским сидением в угол автомойки.

На некоторое время для Малыша Билли воцарилась оглушительная тишина. Потом он начал слышать.

Шипел двигатель под смятым капотом «Рендж Ровера». Поскрипывали раздвигаемые баррикады из мебели. Потрескивали мелкие стекла под найками андермаунтов, которые несмело выползали наружу — немного шокированные произошедшим, но с восстановленным достоинством.

Зашуршали бумажки и листья салата — сам Малыш Билли, кряхтя, выполз из-под стола и тоже подошел к «Импале» стрелка Брэда.

— Нужно похоронить ваших бро, — Стрелок Брэд указал стволом на тела Фила с Киллом и Оукеншильда.

— Нужно отвезти тебя в больницу, — кивнул Глоин на его окровавленную ногу. — Бро.  
Под стоны умиления от Бомбура андермаунты загрузили Брэда в арендованный «Мустанг». Бомбур и Малыш Билли взялись отогнать «Импалу» и поспешили дать ходу, когда где-то вдалеке загудели полицейские сирены.

— Теперь все будет иначе, — воодушевленно сообщил Бомбур, когда они выезжали из одного неблагополучного квартала в другой. — Теперь все будет как раньше. Как было еще задолго до того, как ты приехал из Огайо. Теперь мы станем реальной бандой, попомни мои слова.

Малыш Билли мрачно обозрел урбанистические пейзажи и перспективы.

— Знаешь что, жирдяй? — наконец сказал он. — Нахуй вас всех. Я съебываю обратно.


End file.
